T.J. (Tommy) Murphy
Thomas "Tommy" Jonathan Murphy, also known as''' T.J',' is a character on Girl Meets World. He was a character on Boy Meets World. He was known by the nicknames "Tommy" and "T.J" (more so, the former) Tommy was an orphan that Eric met while he was playing Santa at the mall one Christmas. After Eric gave Tommy a toy for Christmas, Tommy became convinced that Eric was really Santa and asked Eric for parents for Christmas. Eric, touched by the boy's request, decided to volunteer as Tommy's Big Brother. The two spent a great deal of time together, leading Eric to consider adopting him but he later changes his mind so Tommy can go live with a family who can better provide for him. Many years later, he resurfaces in "Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington" as a political activist and founder of a website called "Thorn in Your Side" that reports on political scandals. He volunteers to help when Eric is nominated to run for Senator of New York, though the others are unaware of his identity. Later at a debate against Eric's opponent Senator Jefferson Davis Graham, Tommy reveals his identity and speaks of Eric's compassion and how Eric had sacrificed himself for Tommy's future. Eric joyfully reunites with Tommy who expresses his desire to continue working with Eric's campaign. He was portrayed by J.B. Gaynor. History Boy Meets World '''Season Six 'Santa's Little Helpers' Resurrection Can I Help To Cheer You? Girl Meets World Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington At Topanga's, after Eric outlines his idea to have the kids run his campaign, a man sitting at the counter overhears the conversation and says he thinks that is a great idea. He introduces himself as T.J. and states that his political blog, A Thorn In Your Side, '' first revealed Senator Graham's malfeasance of taking money from schools. He tells Eric that he believes in him and he’d like to help. Sometime later, he is also on hand when Senator Graham and his crony, Zachary T. Wolff, reveal to Eric how they have used him as a patsy to sew up the party nomination. They recognize Murphy as a longtime opponent, and both sides agree to stage a single debate to discus the issues. At the debate held at John Quincy Adams Middle School, Graham questions a childless Eric's devotion to children, and challenges him to prove it, T.J. then stands up from the audience and claims that he can. “My name’s T.J Murphy. Thomas Jonathan Murphy. Eric once knew me as…”. Eric finishes the statement by identifying T.J. as "Tommy." Eric's mind harkens back to several years before, to a lonely orphan he once befriended and considered adopting before deciding he was then not equipped to be a parent.. Eric also recalls their final poignant farewell. The now grown up Tommy explains that the difficult decision Eric made was the best thing anyone’s done for him and that he learned a lot from Eric at an early age. He adds that Senator Graham sacrificed the future of children for himself, while Eric does the opposite. The entire audience applauds as the two embrace. Both Wolff, and later Senator Graham slip away in silence. Later at the Matthews home. Lucas asks what Eric would do if elected. Eric states that he'd finally adopt Tommy. However, since he is now an adult, T.J . simply asks Eric if he could be hired to continue managing his campaign, and Eric agrees. Information Tommy was an orphan whom Eric became an older brother figure to. Tommy and Eric hit it off really well. However, Tommy was getting too old to remain at his orphanage and so he asked Eric to adopt him. Although Eric agreed at first, Eric realized he couldn't be a parent and told Tommy that he wouldn't adopt him. A family from California however wished to adopt him, and Tommy left for California; however, before he left he went to Eric's house and hugged him goodbye. Personality As a young child, he was excitable, friendly, sweet and innocent. Because he had no parents, he did not believe in Santa but when he saw Eric (who was working as a Santa Claus) he believed Santa Claus was real and wanted to exchange the gift Eric gave him for family. Even after finding out Eric was Santa, he chose to stay friends with Eric and play over the weekend. He was very kind and enjoyed Eric's company and even imitated him sometimes, though he was somewhat smarter than Eric such as telling Eric which way was left and right. His bond with Eric was so strong he wanted Eric to adopt him and even gave up a better chance at a family with parents and a sister. However, when Eric decided it was best for Tommy to go with the other family, Tommy decided he didn't like Eric anymore as he felt betrayed, possibly as a result of having been the oldest child in the orphanage to be adopted and having lost his old family while saying goodbye to the friends he made at the orphanage. However, he still loved Eric and wanted to say goodbye. By the time he grew up, he had become more mature. He is still very kind but less excitable and recognizes Eric's actions as the best. This helped rekindle the brotherly bond they had. He is very friendly and quick to befriend the Matthews and their friends. He is also very helpful and intelligent, suggesting having a campaign run by the children would show that Eric cared for the children and their education and telling the people of his past with Eric and his tough decision to give up Tommy to another family during the debate to prove Eric could be responsible and care about others. As a result of Eric's influence and the positive environment and family he was raised in, he became an activist who sought to expose politicians and other people for their wrongdoings while fighting for fairness and promoting for kindness and policies that would help the people. He wanted the government and politicians to be fair and to help people like they should, and helped Eric in his campaign as he remembered the kindness, honesty, and respect for human beings Eric displayed during their time together. Relationships '''Eric Matthews Eric was his 'big brother'. They spent some time together, and got along excellently. Eric made Tommy laugh all the time, and Tommy seemed to be a bit more intelligent than Eric from time to time (he corrected Eric when Eric mixes up right and left). Tommy helped Eric pack his stuff and move out from his apartment. He also wanted to visit Eric's baby brother, Joshua, who got very sick in the hospital. He urged Eric to adopt him, but when Eric refused after he realized he couldn't take care for Tommy or support him, Because he is a sophomore in college and doesn't have a job. Tommy became angry as he felt betrayed since Eric promised to adopt him and he thought Eric didn't want him anymore. Nonetheless, he gave Eric one last visit before he went to another family who adopted him from California. They reconciled and thanked Eric what he did for him. Tommy returns and helps Eric run for Senator. They kept in touch for a while. By the time he grew up, he realized what Eric had done was the best for both of them and had regained his respect and brotherly love for Eric, thanking Eric for what he did for him. He still looks up to Eric's positive example and reminds Eric of their meeting during his debate with senator Graham. Upon realizing who he was, Eric instantly hugged him, tearing up at their reunion. Afterwards, he stated if he won the first thing he would do was adopt Tommy, showing Eric still loves and cares for Tommy as much as he did before. While Tommy politely declined, he stated he would like to still be involved with Eric's campaign and trusts Eric could make a difference if he won. Eric did picked Tommy to help him run his campaign. Quotes Season 2 Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington Trivia *He maintains a political watchdog website and blog called '''''Thorn In Your Side. *He broke the story revealing the financial malfeasance which caused Senator Graham's popularity to plummet. *He intends to help Eric win the general election. *He has been such an irritant to Sen. Graham, that Wolff can easily recognize him by merely hearing his voice. *He is the thirteenth character to appear in both shows. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Boy Meets World Category:Boy Meets World characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Adults Category:Season 2 Category:Male characters